Camp Half Blood's Next Top Model
by Zammie-Percabeth-Slythindork
Summary: After offending Hephaestus the only way the Stolls can live is for them to come up with something so fantabulous Hephaestus wouldn't dare fry their genius to death. Their solution? Camp Half Blood's Next Top Model. The prize? 1000 Golden Drachmas, A date with one of the judges or hosts and the deal clincher, chocolate. "Now let's see who our lovely ladies are."


**Author's Note: Hey, just a warning if you don't read the warnings. This is an AU fanfiction and people who are dead in the books may end up alive in this. A brief description of all the important changes I made to the series' history will be in an Author's Note at the end of the chapter. Feel free to review and make some comments about this story or to ask me any questions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, Rick Riordan does. **

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: After offending Hephaestus the only way for the Stolls to <em>not<em> die is for them to come up with something so fantabulous Hephaestus wouldn't dare fry their genius to death. Their solution? Camp Half Blood's Next Top Model. "The prize? 1000 Golden Drachmas, A date with one of the judges or hosts and the deal clincher, chocolate." ****"They will take part in 15 challenges to test their ability to adapt in different situations. Every challenge, excluding the first, one of the contestants will be eliminated. How they are eliminated?" "Our four judges decide. Who they are?" "Stay tuned and you might find out" ****Connor points towards the walls which are slowly opening, "Now let's see who our lovely ladies are."**

**Warnings: This is rated a T mostly because of the language that is used. This fanfiction is an AU only because I wanted the plot line to go this certain way but it couldn't be done without the AU. There are no spoilers for Blood of Olympus, but there are probably going to be spoilers for the other books.**

**Setting: Camp Half Blood. This is set after the Blood of Olympus book-wise. To be more specific on dates the first part of this chapter is set on June 30****th**** and then the last part is set on July 5****th ****2010. Other dates will be posted with the chapters.**

**Chapter One: Prologue**

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person**

It's Camp Half Blood's first peace time summer since Percy-Freaking-Jackson joined their ranks. The nymphs are flirting, the wind is breezing and the campers are resting.

"Dammit Connor, how are we gonna get out of this one?" A voice was heard from the Hermes cabin.

"I don't know!" Another voice replies back, "It's not _my _fault this happened!"

_Or maybe not._

"Okay, let's calm down" Travis Stoll, son of Hermes tells his brother Connor Stoll, who also happens to be a son of Hermes.

"Yeah, all we have to do is make it up to Hephaestus." Connor starts, "Dad managed to slither _his_ way out of trouble by making a lyre for Apollo. Hey! Maybe we can make something for Hephaestus!"

Travis slaps him upside the head, "Are you an idiot? We can't make Hephaestus something, he can literally make anything. How the Hades are you my brother?"

"One, that hurt my feelings and two, that hurt my head." He rubs his head while giving Travis a mock hurtful look. He just shakes his head at his younger brother and, once again, slaps him upside the head.

"I'm gonna go steal some food from the kitchen, it might help me think." Travis says while getting up from the bean bag (which, like most things in the Hermes cabin, had been stolen a couple of days ago), "Do you want anything?"

"Why did you even ask that question?"

"You're right" Travis says turns to go out the door, "Salt and Vinegar crisps it is." He sends Connor a farewell wave and departs.

_What to make a god who can make anything? _He asks himself. What he doesn't expect is an answer.

"_You already know the answer" _A voice says in his head, a voice that sounds extremely familiar, a voice that sounds exactly like-

Connor leaps off the sofa shouting, "DAD!", and rushes towards the direction Travis went. It's a short sprint towards the kitchen where Travis is already emerging inconspicuously carry out an armful of packets full of crisps. Travis sees him approaching and his eyes widen comically.

"I have an idea!" An out of breath Connor Stoll tells Travis.

A crazy grin spreads across Travis' face as he says, "Enlighten me, dear brother of mine."

* * *

><p>It's a normal day on Olympus. The muses are musing, the minor gods are minoring and the wind spirits are gossiping.<p>

"Have you double checked the appointment time" A voice was heard on the pathway to the Hephaestus TV tower.

"Yes, the appointment time is 2 o'clock and right now it is," the voice pauses for a second, "Quarter to 2. Its fine, we've still got 15 minutes"

_Oh wait, never mind._

The walk up to the tower is filled with requests of: 'What's the time?'; 'Let's run through that again'; and 'Are you sure this will work?'

When they reach the tower the first thing they do is look up. The tower is probably a few meters shorter than the Empire State building and looks more like a skyscraper than a tower. There is a massive red sign with 'Hephaestus TV' above the door, which is pretty big in itself. The further Connor looks up the more advertisements he sees; Hebe's Skin Renewal Youth Cream, all the A-list goddess' are using it!; Dionysus' New Wine Range, Grape 1, Grape 2 and Grape 3!; Missing 'Percy Jackson, Son of the Sea'?, watch re-runs on Hephaestus TV for only 20% more of your monthly bill!

"This shit is crazy" Travis says looking at Connor with wide eyes.

"Oh no sir," a cloud nymph in front of them says making them jump, "This is just peace time Olympus, we've adopted some of the modern traits of the world. Like advertising," she starts, "I do miss Percy Jackson, I wish there was another series being filmed, but production has stopped indefinitely with the end of the war and quests and such. But I should stop talking before I start fangirling. Anyway, my name is Lottie, how can I help you?" She asks the Stolls with a smile.

"Uhm, well, we have an appointment with Hephaestus you see, and-". Connor starts, only to be interrupted by Lottie.

"Ah, yes, 2 'clock- The Stolls. Follow me." She floats away leaving the boys to trail along behind her. "Just to warn you, Hephaestus isn't very happy with you two, but he's willing to give this big idea of yours a shot." Lottie continues to ramble on until they reach a door that has the Greek letter 'Eta' on it, she knocks and says, "Hephaestus will see you now", giving them a small wave and floating off.

Praying to their father simultaneously they open the door.

Hephaestus is sitting behind a huge desk talking on the phone. The room is spacious with open windows that see miles across Olympus. All the walls are covered with TVs, each on a different channel at mute so the room is silent apart from Hephaestus' voice.

"Just because you're the king of the gods does not mean you can have a discount on the 'Heroes of Olympus' re-runs series! Why? It's not fair to the other gods who have to pay full price, you've already got the family discount. I know, I know you're paying for Artemis and Apollo as well. It doesn't matter if Aphrodite gets everything at 50% off, she's my wife. No! It's not like that! I know Hera is pestering for you to pay for her. You're the kings of the gods, don't you have infinite money? Well, I'm already giving you plenty of deals. I have a meeting right now Zeus, yes, yes. Bye!" He promptly slams down the phone and turns his attention to the Stoll brothers. "I hear you have an idea for me. If this is good you're off the hook and if not, well, you've walked up here on your own free will." Hephaestus is a large man with many bulging muscles from working in the forge. The top of his hair is burning but he doesn't seem to care about that and swats it away as if it is nothing. From his position he is looking down on the Stolls making him look more menacing than usual.

"Uhm, well you see, uh, Hephaestus, sir, we, uh-," A lump forms in Connor's throat, making him unable to speak. Travis elbows him, thinking that maybe a shock can make his vocal cords work again.

"Get on with it!" A loud boom from Hephaestus restarts Connor's system and together he and Travis explain their idea to the god of technology, fire, blacksmiths etcetera.

"Not bad, but how are you convinced this will work out?" The god replies sceptically.

"We're demigods! This'll be great for you. It could be aired on a new demigod channel you could create; we'll produce ideas for that as well if you wanted. The ratings will be sky high. What's not to love? Demigods, a competition, Percy Jackson!" Connor's persuasiveness and rambling seems to be wearing the god down.

"Percy Jackson you say?" Hephaestus rumbles. Or maybe it's the idea of Percy Jackson that is wearing him down.

"Yes!" Travis continues for Connor, "So much Percy Jackson-ness will be able to raise the ratings so high you'll need something else to measure ratings with!"

"Okay, but only if you can get Percy Jackson to agree to your idea." He clicks his fingers and a document appears in his hands. "This is the contract you need to sign for this show to be official. Read it all because everything you need to know is in that contract. But I won't be paying for the sets or anything else apart from advertising and airing the show. For that you'll need Aphrodite's help. I can set up an appointment for you" He picks up the phone and makes a short call, "She can see you in 30 minutes, you'll have to go to _Aphrodite Inc._ which is just along this street. Lottie can take you. I'm a very busy god, I'll make this quick, goodbye sons of Hermes."

The next thing the Stolls saw was the reception room of Hephaestus TV.

* * *

><p>It's the same normal day at Camp Half Blood and the afternoon is nigh. The Apollo campers are shooting, the couples are kissing and the Satyrs are chasing.<p>

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" A voice, which by power of deduction must be Travis Stoll, asks another person.

"Yes," the other voice, which must be Connor Stoll by the same power of deduction used before, replies with some uncertainty, "Aphrodite said it was the only way."

_You know what. Let's just assume nothing will ever be normal. I'm done._

"Yeah," Travis says sighing, "It was nice of her to be the show's sponsor."

"Yeah." The other Stoll says sighing as well. He knocks on the door of the Aphrodite cabin, hoping that he isn't dead by the time this encounter is over. Piper Mclean, in her usual tone it down clothes, answers the door.

"Hey Stolls," She says smirking, "What brings _you_ to the neck of our woods?"

"Well we were hoping to see Silena" Travis answers, "Is she in there?"

"As a matter of fact she is." Piper turns her back to them and calls out, "Silena! Somebody's calling for you!" A loud 'Ooo' echoes throughout the cabin. "Sorry to disappoint folks, it's not Beckendorf" In which a loud 'Awh' follows her sentence. Silena appears in the doorway and sees the Stolls.

"Let's step outside shall we?" She asks the boys and waves goodbye to Piper. Turning to face the boys she asks, "What do you want now?" She says this while crossing her arms in a sign of hostility. Whoever said that Aphrodite girls were pushovers was lying; they are vicious creatures as tough as cheaters.

"We're here on a recommendation from Aphrodite." Travis starts before Silena interrupts,

"Mom?"

"Yeah, anyway we're here on a small request." They briefly explain their predicament to her, hoping that she would understand.

"That's a brilliant idea!" She squeals. "Just don't make me a part of this and you have a deal."

"That's perfect," Connor says, "Would Beckendorf, by any chance, be willing to help?"

* * *

><p>"In three, two, one!" A voice calls from behind the camera.<p>

"Coming live to you from Camp Half Blood. We're your hosts Connor-"

"And Travis Stoll. This is Camp Half Blood's Next Top Model!"

"This has been such an eventful week hasn't it Connor?" A handsome looking Travis Stoll asks his slightly shorter brother, Connor. Travis is wearing a very a tight fitting V-neck jumper with a collared shirt underneath and some dark blue jeans, while Connor is wearing a black blazer with khaki trousers. Hotness is manifesting itself in those two brothers at the moment. Hotness like the sun.

"It sure has Travis, but all of these preparations have been boiling down to this moment" Connor says running a hand through his hair. Sigh. They are in open space with the sky clearly visible, but behind them are two blocks of stairs on an elevated platform with walls hiding what may be behind them. Currently they are standing on the runway in the middle of the area, slowly walking down towards the camera.

"The purpose of this show is to find the most beautiful girl, in both looks and personality, they have all agreed-"

"Some less than others" Connor interrupts.

"To participate in this competition. The prize? 1000 Golden Drachmas, A date with one of the judges or hosts and the deal clincher, chocolate." Travis finishes while the camera swivels to a 1000 Golden Drachmas in a basket surrounded by mounds of chocolate. Hmm, chocolate.

"The girls will be living with one another in the Model House which is situated just over there." The camera shows a house by the beach which is secluded enough to make it seem distant but near enough to still be in Camp Half Blood. "The viewers with the extra Hephaestus TV package will be able to view what goes on every moment of every day. While those with just the normal Hephaestus TV package will have to tune in every afternoon at 4 o'clock to watch the latest challenge." Connor finishes the thinly veiled advertisement with a wink. Swoons.

"They will take part in 15 challenges to test their ability to adapt in different situations. Every challenge, excluding the first, one of the contestants will be eliminated. How they are eliminated?" Travis asks the camera, "Our four judges decide. Who they are?" he once again asks, "Stay tuned and you might find out"

Connor points towards the walls which are slowly opening, "Now let's see who our lovely ladies are."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: A brief short history of the timeline in my Alternate Universe-<strong>

**After the Titan war Percabeth doesn't happen. Calypso is freed. Rachel is still Oracle though.**

**The Lost Hero, Son of Neptune and most of the Mark of Athena happen. Details may have changed but it is mostly the same**

**House of Hades and Blood of Olympus does not happen-**

**There is no plan to wake up Gaea and Percy and Annabeth don't fall into Tartarus.**

**The Athena Parthenos still needs to be taken to the Greeks and Romans because they are on the brink of war. Reyna, Nico and Coach Hedge still need to do this.**

**The Seven of the Prophecy need to fight the giants so they do go to Greece. They have to get back to Camp Half Blood and that's where the gods help them.**

**They manage to stop a war between the camps with no deaths. But the monsters thing in BOO happens and they do have to fight, but the Athena Parthenos kills all the monsters for them. **

**Octavian gets executed. None of the couples happened. Calypso was freed so she didn't meet Leo.**

**If you'd like more details and a more in depth explaining of my AU to understand better review or PM me and I'll send you a message. It's really not that complicated. Just erase Gaea and the romance factor. **

**Hope this kinds of explains it. Thanks for reading and if you have time leave a review:))**

**-ZammiePercabethSlythindork**


End file.
